Pillow Talk
by littlemusical
Summary: Follow the random pillow talk of Santana and Brittany as they deal with their relationship and daily life. Brittana. Three-shot.
1. Part 1

**Hey guys. So here's my three-shot called 'Pillow Talk.' The chapters are not gonna be all that big but I hope people will stick around and read up to the final and third chapter. **

**Also if anyone's interested, you should read my other fan fiction – I See You. I welcome all comments and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Never have. Never will. **

**Pillow Talk**

**Part 1**

It was one of those calm summer nights when darkness had yet to take over the sunlight. The air was warm, the streets were quiet and everywhere the world seemed to be sighing with contentment, for another busy day had come to an end.

Santana Lopez lay awake in bed, a book sprawled out across her knees and her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. She'd had one of those hard days and she was tired and almost ready to sleep but of course, she pushed herself to stay awake and finish the chapter she was reading, otherwise she would never settle down.

The bedroom door creaked open and a young woman with light blonde hair and bold blue eyes tiptoed inside, dressed in a silky white nightdress. She walked around to her side of the bed, lifted the covers and clambered in next to Santana who tried to ignore how her lover wriggled and writhed to get comfortable.

Moments passed and the blonde seemed to settle, resting on her back, eyes fixated on the ceiling above her. Santana could almost feel herself slipping into the world of her book when...

"Can we turn the light off?"

Sighing, Santana didn't take her eyes off her book, "no Brittany, we can't." She said.

Brittany turned to look at her, blinking in confusion, "why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm reading." Santana replied. She turned to look at her companion and almost melted at the sight of the bright blue pools of innocence staring back at her, searing an imprint into her soul.

"No you're not, 'Brittany said, shaking her head, "you're talking to me."

"Well I am now, 'Santana said indignantly, "but I wouldn't be if you'd shut up."

"Oh, 'the blonde's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment and she turned and rolled onto her side, facing Santana with her eyes closed, "sorry."

Somewhat relieved, Santana turned her attention back to her book, wondering how many pages she had left to digest. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt an arm snake around her waist from under the blanket.

"How was your day?" Brittany whispered.

Sighing, the Latina said, "fine. Yours?"

"Fine." Came the answer.

The clock chimed on the bedside cabinet, telling them that another hour of the night had gone by.

"Can we turn the light off now?" Brittany asked.

"Brit, I just told you that I'm reading!" Santana sighed.

"Couldn't you put the book down?"

Anger getting the better of her, Santana thrust her book shut and shoved it aside, onto the bedside cabinet. She sunk down into her pillow and lay on her back, arms folded over her chest angrily, "there! Happy now?"

Brittany didn't answer her. She glanced across at the other woman with open curiosity, threading her fingers up and into the dark locks of hair. Santana allowed herself to be stroked and caressed, closing her eyes at the wonderful sensation, and unconsciously rolling towards the blonde that loved her so.

"I was thinking about getting a dog." Brittany said.

Opening her eyes, Santana decided to just go with this casual new line of pillow talk, "really?"

"Yeah. We've been living here for the past five months now. Don't you think it's high time we got a dog." Brittany said.

"I don't know, 'Santana said shrugging her shoulders, "what kind of dog do you want?"

This seemed to be a difficult question for Brittany who took ample enough time to think about her answer. Santana was kind of hoping for something small. A Chihuahua maybe? Or a pug?

"A great Dane!" Brittany said enthusiastically, almost shocking her partner out of bed.

"There is no way in hell we're getting a Great Dane. It'll eat us out of house and home!" Santana said determinedly, tucking her hand under the pillow and preparing herself to get cosy.

Brittany pouted, "but I wanted a dog like Scooby Doo."

"But it'll be huge Britt!" Santana whined.

"But it could help us solve mysteries. What if monsters start taking over Lima?"

Santana knew Brittany was dead serious and she had to find a way to sway her train of thought, "ooh, what about one of those spotted dogs from that Disney film you like?"

"A Dalmatian?" Brittany perked up.

"Yeah!" Santana said, feigning interest.

"Ooh, yeah, 'Brittany clapped in excitement, "let's have one of them San."

"I'll do some searching, 'the Latina said, "if your patient you might have yourself a puppy by the end of the week."

Brittany squealed with delight and curled herself closer to Santana, pressing her lips into her neck.

"We still haven't painted the kitchen?" She whispered.

"Because I refuse to let you paint it green." Santana laughed. After only a few weeks of being together under one roof, the girls had argued about everything, ranging from furniture to the shed at the bottom of the garden. The tears and tantrums had been unbearable but the makeup sex had been mind-blowing.

"What colour do you want us to paint it?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, 'she shrugged, "a nice blue."

"Ugh. Blue is a boys colour." Brittany groaned, dissatisfied.

"Green is a boy's colour." Santana retorted.

Tucking her hands up Santana's shirt, Brittany said ever so seductively, "why not come to a compromise? 'she licked her lips and looked up at the Latina through thick blonde eyelashes, "yellow is right in the middle of blue and green."

Santana would've agreed to paint the frickin' kitchen brown at that precise moment in time. Santana wasn't even sure yellow _was_ in the middle of blue and green.

She felt Brittany's fingers trace the curve of her breast and nodded numbly.

"Are you sure?" Brittany crooned.

"Yeah." Santana swallowed and she was rewarded with a soft kiss and a moan of contentment.

A few seconds passed and Santana could feel herself starting to drop off, exhaustion finally getting the better of her. It was so easy to find some sort of calm when she had the heat of another lying beside her. Brittany had stopped fondling her which helped in the long run.

"Santana?" The blonde said gently.

"Hmm."

"Will you turn the light off now?"

Throwing herself up and onto her side, Santana reached for the bedside lamp with a grumble. She flicked it off and sunk back into bed with a thump, hardly responding when Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist and tangled her legs around her hips.

"Thanks." The blonde said timidly, "Ilove you."

Santana smiled, forgetting their ditzy pillow talk for one night, "I love you too Britt," she said.

**So I know it was pretty pointless but I guess that's what this fic is. It's just a light piece of fluff. So please review and I'll update. Another two chapters to come. Chapters will comedy, romance, drama, family and a little bit of everything else thrown in. REVIEW! **


	2. Part 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I was overwhelmed by the support. I honestly didn't think I'd get as many as I did. Just keep 'em coming guys. Another two chapters to go. **

**Summary: ****Follow the random pillow talk of Santana and Brittany as they deal with their relationship and daily life. Brittana. Three-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...blah, blah, blah...**

**Part 2**

Stirring restlessly from what had been a well-needed sleep, Santana rolled onto her side and stretched, her muscles aching, her thoughts still reeling with exhaustion. Her eyes skimmed the darkened room, searching for this and that amongst the silence and the shadows.

It took the Latina all of thirty seconds to realise she was lying on the floor, rather than in bed and that Brittany was sleeping calmly beside her. It was then that she recalled her lover's strange behaviour before bed and how she had attacked her half way up the stairs. She remembered their chase to the bedroom, giggling hysterically before collapsing to the ground and undressing one another, making love there and then.

Santana turned to Brittany, smiling as she watched her sleep. She was beautiful with her long blonde hair and creamy soft skin. Slipping an arm around her waist, Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's bare shoulder, relishing in the scent of her sweat, the quickness of her breath. Even though what they had done had been beautiful, spontaneous and everything the brunette loved, she couldn't help but think that something was bothering Brittany.

Nudging the blonde awake, Santana whispered, "sweetie, let's get into bed."

"We are in bed." Brittany mumbled tiredly.

"No, 'Santana snorted, shaking her lover's shoulder, "we're on the floor. Remember."

"Can't...can't we just stay here?"

Shaking her head, Santana stood, grabbing Brittany under the arms and hoisting her up. Brittany whimpered, unimpressed with being moved but allowed herself to be pulled to the bed.

"Come on baby, in you go." Santana encouraged her.

Brittany was as docile as a lamb. She climbed into bed, doing as she was told and pulled the blankets over her naked body. Santana crawled in behind her, pressing her front into Brittany's back, entwining their legs, kissing her neck and nestling into the heat of her skin.

"You awake?" The Latina whispered.

"Just about." Brittany mumbled back.

Chuckling and leaning up on her elbow, Santana peered over the blonde, brushing aside her hair gently, "so are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Nothing." Brittany sighed.

"And when you say 'nothing' like that I know that it's something."

"It's silly." Brittany replied, shaking her head.

"Well obviously not, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset." Santana said.

Brittany rolled onto her back and turned to face her, eyes glinting with tears, "the neighbours opposite don't like us."

Santana blinked, bewildered and ever so slightly amused. Brittany was right. It was silly!

"Why are you laughing?" Brittany growled, defensively.

Santana hadn't even realised she _was_ laughing. She couldn't help it. Such a thing as the neighbours disliking them was hardly anything to worry about.

"I'm sorry, 'she said, grinning, "I just thought you were upset about something serious."

"This is serious! 'Brittany exclaimed, shrugging out of Santana's hold, clearly distressed and unhappy, "our neighbours are supposed to be important to us. If they don't like us we'll be loners. No invitations to weddings or barbeques, no casual conversations in supermarkets. Not to mention our children will never be invited for play dates."

"Brittany, 'Santana sighed. She was glad she loved Brittany enough to move in with her but at the same time the blonde could be exhausting, even to simply talk to, "why do you think the neighbours don't like us?" She didn't really give a shit what other people thought but it meant something to the woman lying beside her and so she felt obligated to listen.

"I'd just come home from work, 'Brittany mumbled, "and...and I saw Mrs Rowan – that's her name by the way – lounging in the garden. I went over to say hi, I figured we should invite her and her husband to dinner...try and make friends you know, but she really blew me off."

Santana frowned, "what did she say?"

"It was like she was looking right through me, 'Brittany sounded as though she was going to burst into tears, "and when I'd invited her over she said, "no thank you. My husband and I do not associate ourselves with lesbians."

Santana threw herself up from the pillows, enraged, "_She said what?_"

"She called us lesbians. I don't even know what that means but I'm guessing it's bad." Brittany said.

Santana paused, "wait...you don't know what a lesbian is?"

"No. Is it some sort of cheese?" Brittany said.

"Oh my God, 'Santana laughed, reaching for the light at the side of the bed and flicking it on, "life is so awesome when I have you to question everything."

Brittany didn't seem to share her amusement. She sat up and sniffled, playing with a stray strand that had come loose from the blanket.

"Hey, look at me, 'she said resolutely, touching Brittany's hand to draw her attention away from the present problem, "they were degrading us. A lesbian is what we are. A girl who is in love with another girl. That's us, right?"

Brittany nodded, meek.

"Mrs Rowan's not a good person. She's closed her mind and her heart to what we are but some people are just like that. They don't understand."

"But what are we gonna do about our neighbours?" Brittany asked.

"Well we've got plenty of other neighbours to pick and choose. Mr and Mrs Helen love us. They live two doors down. They spoke to me on my way to work yesterday and Mrs Helen said she's gonna bring us a cake to welcome us to the neighbourhood." Santana said, thinking of the kindly couple with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Their great and there are more in the street that will accept us, 'Santana told her, "and those who don't are not worth our time or attention."

"I guess you're right." Brittany sighed.

"Of course I'm right, 'Santana said, flopping back down into bed, "I'm _always_ right."

"You know what San, I kind of like being with you." Brittany said, wriggling her way closer to Santana and slipping her arms around her waist. She lay her head against her chest, kissing the curve of her right breast. Santana's stomach jolted.

"I kind of like being with you too Brit-Brit." The brunette crooned.

An owl hooted its approval outside and it seemed as though the world was back to normal again. Santana switched the bedside light off and pulled the blankets around them closer, enjoying the heat of Brittany next to her.

"Can we invite Mr and Mrs Helen over for dinner next week?" The blonde queried.

"Sure, 'Santana said softly, "anything you want, especially now that we've finally painted the kitchen."

"Maybe you'll ask them when they visit with our cake." Brittany suggested.

"Definitely, right after I've kicked Mrs Rowan's ass!" Santana said. It was already on top of her list of things to do for the morning.

"Be nice San, 'Brittany scolded her, tapping her stomach lightly, "it's not her fault that she doesn't understand what we have. Don't turn yourself into a closed hearted person as well just because she's too stupid to accept that love is love, even if it's between two girls."

Santana grumbled, "hmm. Whatever."

Brittany's fingers found her face and leaning down, Santana captured her lips with a passionate kiss, enticing her mouth open so she could taste the sweetness of her breath and the warmth of worship.

"I love you." Brittany crooned tenderly.

Santana chuckled against her mouth, curling her fingers into the long blonde locks of hair "I love you too Britt. Now no more worrying. I wants to get my mack on."

**Done! So please review guys and let me know what you think. I love to hear from you all and the more you review the quicker I'll update. **

**Please be sure to watch out for my update of 'I See You.' xx **


	3. Part 3

**Hey guys. So here it is: the final chapter. Gosh, I know I could've gone further with this story but I kind of felt it was best to leave it where it is. It rounds it off perfectly. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for your support. Thanks to those who reviewed both chapters and will go onto read this chapter. Thanks to those who only reviewed the first chapter. Thanks to those who simply skimmed the first chapter and decided they didn't like it. Just thanks! :) **

**Summary: Follow the random pillow talk of Santana and Brittany as they deal with their relationship and daily life. Brittana. Three-shot. **

**Disclaimer: The wonder that is Glee and all its rights and privileges do not belong to me. **

**Part 3**

"I'm really glad we decided to move into together San." Brittany whispered into her pillow that quiet Sunday night as she waited for her partner to get into bed beside her.

Santana, standing over the other side of the room, slipped her pyjama shirt over her head and smiled softly, "I'm happy too." She said.

It had been a rather busy day. They'd gone to the park, had lunch with Rachel and Finn and went to the movies. Santana was somewhat tired, for Brittany had made her chase ducks with her all morning and Rachel's jabber could be irritating, and when _Tangled _was the only available film to watch (much to Brittany's delight and Santana's rage) she'd been resigned to watching animated Disney characters dance around the screen in their usual cheesy manner.

"Do you think everyone else is as happy as we are?"

Santana bit down on her bottom lip, considering Brittany's question, "I'm not sure, 'she replied shrugging her shoulders, "it's difficult to know when we all live in different places. Quinn and Puck are in New York. Blaine and Kurt are still in Lima. Not to mention the dozen other places our friends are scattered out in."

"Are you happy we moved away?" Brittany queried. She turned on her back so she could watch Santana as she pulled her pyjama trousers on and kicked off her slippers.

"Of course I'm happy." The Latina said.

"Even if we're only in Albuquerque?" Brittany persisted.

"Yes, 'Santana laughed, she made her way over to the bed and climbed into her side, immediately encasing the blonde in her arms. Brittany rested her head on her shoulder, moving her arm around Santana's waist to stay as close as possible, "I like Albuquerque. It feels like home."

"Because we have a dog?"

"Yes."

"And painted the kitchen?"

"Yes."

Brittany mused on this vital piece of information for a moment or two before saying with a gasp, "but we don't have a cat."

"What?" Santana frowned.

"Every house has got to have a cat San, 'Brittany cried enthusiastically and her voice went all dreamy, "just imagine coming home to a warm fire, a big bowl of soup and a pretty little kitten to curl up on your lap."

"Why would I need a cat when I have you to curl up on my lap every night?" Santana asked, stroking the tresses of her lover's hair.

Brittany pouted, not enjoying Santana's answer.

"Don't pull faces, 'the brunette scolded her, "you know I hate it when you do that." Brittany usually got her own way when Santana saw her puppy-dog eyes.

The clock ticked away meticulously on the bedside and glancing across to check, the face told them it was only 10:26pm. Santana could feel the tension burning out of Brittany's body at having been refused what she wanted. Trying to look down, she could see nothing of her girlfriends face though she imagined it to be fixed with a mix of sorrow and frustration.

"I think Mr what's-his-face down the road has kittens for sale, '_holy crap, she'd given in already, _"we could go by tomorrow after work and see if he's got any left."

Brittany squealed with excitement. Lifting herself up, she towered over Santana, capturing her lips in a kiss that brimmed with love and exaltation. Santana could do nothing but respond, winding her fingers into Brittany's hair to draw her nearer, their bodies pressing into one another with an intensity that was unbearable.

Pulling back, Santana felt Brittany's mouth trail up her jaw line and reach her ear, nibbling at her lobe and elicited a moan of absolute pleasure from the Latina's lips.

"I love it when I get my own way." Brittany giggled softly.

"I love it when you get your own way too, 'Santana said teasingly, "it usually means I get laid."

"Cheeky!" Brittany gasped, smacking her playfully as she flipped onto her side of the bed, lying on her back to stare at the ceiling, matching Santana's position.

"You knew I'd give into you eventually, right?" Santana said. Above all things, she wanted Brittany to be happy. It was her ultimate goal in life. A happy Brittany was like a hot winter! Impossible to understand. Against nature.

"Yeah, 'Brittany answered smiling in a devilish manner, "when it comes to knowing you and your decisions I'm inflammable."

"You mean infallible Britt." Santana corrected her.

"That too." The blonde laughed.

They lay in silence, just listening to each other breathing. When they were younger – best friends with benefits – the quiet would've been too much and they would have tried to fill it with empty words or love making that they pretended meant nothing. Now that they were older, both women could simply sit in the hush of the world and not say a single word. They loved each other and understood that sharing in each other's company meant much more than trying to fill every living moment with fuss.

Bringing the blankets over their shoulders, Santana closed her eyes, sighing tiredly.

"Santana?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Santana opened her eyes, blinking in confusion, "for what?"

"For being with me, 'Brittany said, shrugging, "for putting up with me. I know I'm difficult to handle at times."

"No you're not, 'Santana said seriously, shaking her head, "and if anything, I should be thanking _you _for putting up with me."

Brittany laughed loudly, "I love you."

"And I love you." Santana crooned.

"Listen to us, we're so soppy." Brittany giggled.

"That's because – Santana paused, looking as though a revelation had come over her, bewildered, intrigued, terrified, overjoyed...these were but a few of the emotions that twinkled in her nearly black eyes.

She stood up, startling her girlfriend who sat upright to watch her walk across the room and pull from the sock draw a small green box, "I was gonna wait until our anniversary next week to do this but I figure why not now huh?"

"What is it?" Brittany whispered.

Santana knelt by the bed, smiling gently, holding out the box to the blonde. She opened it to reveal one glimmering gold ring encased in red black velvet.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, 'she said, her voice laced with anxiousness, "I've spent an eternity with you, living as your friend, your lover, your partner and I know that amongst everyone I've ever known, it is you I want to spend my life with."

Brittany looked stunned.

"When we were younger and I told you I loved you by the lockers, I asked, no, I _pleaded_ that you would love me back, 'Santana said desperately, "and today, I am here asking you to do the same. I love you and I wanna be with you so _please...please_ say you love me back."

Brittany nodded tenderly, "I do love you. With all my heart."

"Then do me the honour of marrying me?"

"I...I will, 'Brittany hiccupped, "I do."

Santana wasn't sure whether she had heard her right but her body registered the answer immediately. Throwing herself up into Brittany's arms, she hugged her close and smothered her face in kisses, delighting in Brittany's giggling as she too, returned the chaste kiss.

"Thank you Brittany." Santana said, relieved.

Pulling back, she removed Brittany's ring from its case and took her hand, sliding it onto her engagement finger.

"You are gorgeous San." The blonde exclaimed. She reached up and caressed the dark skin of the woman sitting opposite her and Santana couldn't help but burn with desire to know that Brittany – soft, ditzy, talented and beautiful Brittany, was to soon be her wife.

"Come here." She ordered and the blonde obliged, slipping into her arms as they snuggled down into bed.

"Can we plan the wedding now?" Brittany asked eagerly, "I have loads of ideas."

Santana switched the bedside lamp off and chuckled, amused, already imagining ducks and dancing bridesmaids, "sure, 'she answered, "whatever you want."

Brittany had already began to describe in detail what she wanted as a wedding dress and though tired Santana barely listened, a calm voice in the back of her head constantly reminded her that she loved their pleasant _pillow talk _nearly as much as she loved the woman who initiated most of it.

**Completed. No more chapters to come and I must say I'm kind of sad but also relieved. It was very cheesy and fluffy but I like those kind of stories every now and then. **

**Thank you guys and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the relationship between the girls and of course, Santana's proposal. :) Please. REVIEW and thanks again for reading. **


End file.
